


Chloroform Girl

by jellyfishing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishing/pseuds/jellyfishing
Summary: A wolf in sheep's clothing catches himself a little bunny rabbit for dinner. He never learned not to play with his food, however. You can't eat once you become too attached.





	1. tonight, you belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, if the tags weren't enough of a warning for you, lemme reiterate!  
this is going to depict the very dark relationship between an underaged girl and her adult captor. there will be blood, there will be rape, there will be bad words and everything in between.
> 
> now onto the actual explanation! kei belongs to a very good friend of mine and this is all going to be, more or less, a retelling of the roleplays we've done together. i loved them so much that i wanted to relive the experience and write it all out again! we initially started with these two after i had read killing/stalking, so you'll probably see a lot of influence from that on this story. it's also really self-indulgent, so i won't take it too personally if this weird combination of niche interests doesn't appeal to a single other person! i appreciate anyone who reads it nonetheless. ♥  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->
> 
> ❝𝖬𝗒 𝗁𝗈𝗇𝖾𝗒, 𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗐𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗇𝖾. 𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗇𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍, 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝖾.❞

Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people. People shield their eyes from the true terror lurking beneath society and weep when someone is pulled under as if it were unexpected.

_'Why do the good die young?'_

they ask, turning their noses up to the heavens instead of down to where scum truly lies. If you're good, nothing bad will happen. What comes around goes around, right? If someone happens to get caught up in something terrible, it's deemed a 'freak accident' and left at that. Rather than face the issues they collectively have created, shoulders get shrugged and the blame is passed onto the faceless and the nameless.

  
It's not all their fault, however. Sometimes those who are truly despicable blend in with everyone else perfectly. A shining smile to hide behind is all it takes. Psychos don't smile; they frown and yell and live in run-down shacks in the middle of nowhere. A house meant for two with enough land to raise a family on couldn't belong to someone with ill intentions. Brunette hair carefully pushed off to the side in a fashionable manner couldn't frame the face of the killer. Blue eyes that shine in front of ring lights couldn't possibly hide any secrets.  
So he continues smiling - to his friends, family, coworkers, and... her.

-

  
_"... to be careful when going out alone at night. Young women have been going missing in the southern area of the Chiba prefecture recently with no explanation. If you'll be alone, please bring something to defend yourself with and be mindful of your surroundings. If possible, find a group to travel with."_

  
Blinking headlines and an ominous image hinting at the contents of the story caught a young girl's attention as she walked by an electronics repair shop. A tiny TV was pointed at the road to entice people to stop and stare just as she did in hopes that they'd then enter the store. With a warning like that, however, she didn't want to stay in the city for longer than she had to. Momo, with arms full of groceries, watched the stern-looking man seemingly talk straight to her on how to stay safe. Even though she was in broad daylight, a chill still went down her spine.

  
No one ever warned her to be careful of strangers or to avoid cutting through alleyways that look suspicious. After all, why would there be anyone bad in such a quiet little community? Rather than prepare someone so young and vulnerable, her parents took the approach of ignorance being bliss. It wasn't unusual for teenagers to be allowed to roam free once they hit middle school, with Momo being no exception. She was coddled a bit from being the only child, but she was still allowed to have the normal dose of freedom someone her age should. With a serial kidnapper around, though, that may change quickly.

  
Finally tearing herself away from the news, she gives a quick bow of apology to the shop owner for taking up his time and continues down her mental path. Landmarks and her memory serve as her map, ushering her along to each stop. The fear of someone dressed in black pointing a sharp knife at her was in the back of her mind, but the man on the TV said whoever it was seemed to prefer to strike at night. With the sun as her protection, she pushed the paranoia out of her mind. Sweet thoughts fill the void where stranger danger should be and allow her to get lost in a personal wonderland, fluffy brown hair bouncing along with each step in the real world.

  
It's only when an unusually sultry voice reaches her ears does she finally break out of her thoughts and come back down to earth. In front of her is a small crowd of young girls, all swooning and squealing and something in the middle. A dog, maybe? Just as curious as the rest of them, she cautiously eases into the crowd and tries to see between all of the heads. Once she's successfully swept into the middle of the gathering, the first thing she sees is a smile. Warm, inviting, even a little comforting. The type you'd see on a bashful upperclassman or an older brother type. Slowly, her gaze works all the way up his face and takes in the whole image of him seducing all the women in front of him with ease.

  
A young man, somewhere in his mid to late twenties, well-dressed and looking as if he just walked out of a photoshoot. The longer she stares at him, the more it makes her brain itch. He looks awfully familiar, someone right on the tip of her brain's tongue. On TV? No, he'd have a much bigger crowd. That also knocks out the possibility of him being an idol or seiyuu of some sort. Before she knows it, she's shoved all the way to the front while stuck wracking her brain for answers. That handsome grin is turned towards her and his eyes narrow along with it.

  
"Ah, miss! You seem to be in a hurry with all of those bags. Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedule for me. Please support me in the future, okay?" He asks, staring right at her with his hands outstretched. _Huh?_ She wonders, blinking a few times in confusion. Her? Really her? Quickly growing flushed, her head twitches from side to side as she tries to find out who else he could be talking to. As the only one with her hands full of bags, there was really no other option.

  
"M... Me?! N-no, you have the wrong idea! I, um, well, it's not like--" she fumbles out, avoiding his gaze as much as she can. It's far too powerful for someone like her. Instead, she looks down at what he's offering to her. A promotional card of some sort with a dark and stylish photo of him on the front, looking convincingly troubled. That's it! She doesn't even have to flip the card over to remember who he is, instead blurting his name out as if everyone around her didn't know.

  
"Katsumaki!" An up and coming model who mostly worked with high-end companies. She'd seen him wearing luxury clothing brands, beautiful watches, and advocating for expensive colognes before. Coming all the way out to a city that could barely call itself that just to advertise wasn't something she could ever imagine any celebrity doing. Yet there he was, patiently waiting for her to take the hint to take his card.

  
"Ahaha, you just realized? Your starstruck face is cute. And, please, call me Kei. I don't want to seem so formal to my fans, you know?"

  
No matter how hard she tried, words couldn't form in her mouth. They all jumbled at the back of her throat and melted into her tongue before they had a chance to come out. All she can do is nod wildly and look absolutely terrified. She's wearing an outfit she threw on after school, something comfy to go out shopping in! Meeting someone who is paid to wear clothes with six figures on the price tag wasn't in her agenda at all! Wasn't it obvious that she was totally unworthy?! The burning stares of his fangirls definitely confirmed that thought for her.

  
"... Your hands are full, aren't they? How foolish of me. I shouldn't be asking you to hold things when you barely have any room left to breathe! Sorry ladies, I'm done here for today. I'll be back next week, so come back again, okay?" He asked the crowd, offering them a charming wink to tide them over. It seemed to work well, with most of the girls dispersing within seconds. He remained, looming over her a mere few inches away. She still didn't get it. Honestly, she didn't get it in the slightest. That's why when she starts walking away, she's nearly scared out of her skin by his shadow remaining right next to hers.

  
"Hey hey, where are you going? I'm offering to carry them, silly. Here," he insists, sliding his hands underneath her arms and taking all of her groceries. "Isn't that better? I was worried you were going to collapse right there."

"You... really didn't have to do that! R-really, I was just fine! But, thank you very much. I owe you!"

  
"Owe me? Nonsense," he snickers, "I really just wanted to catch a break from that crowd. If anything, I owe you for the opportunity. So, thanks... ah, I didn't catch your name?"

  
Maybe she just didn't wake up this morning. Nodding silently to herself, Momo decides that's probably right. A famous model taking interest in her and carrying her groceries? Completely impossible. Asking for her name? Out of the realm of possibility. None of her friends would begin to believe her if she tried to tell them about it, no matter how true or untrue it may be. If that's the case, then... Making the most of it is the only option!

  
"Aihara! Momoko Aihara. Though, I usually just go by Momo. Everyone says it's cute and suits me way more, but I kinda like how mature Momoko sounds!"

  
"Momo..." he repeats, looking up as if he's pondering how it feels on his tongue. "I think I like Momo, too. Like a peach, right? You look soft and sweet, so it's only fitting."

  
That sealed the deal for Momo. Right when she began to cool down, he said something mature and flirty like that and turned her right back into a blushing mess. If that wasn't proof enough that all of this wasn't real, she wasn't sure what would be. "Y-y-you really think so? I appreciate it a whole lot! You're very kind, Katsumaki-san!"

  
"Ke-i," he reminds her with a playfully stern tone. "We've already talked far more than I have with any of my other fans. Therefore, you have the right to call me Kei. You better take advantage of it, alright?"

  
"I'll do my best!" She chirps, resisting the urge to bow until her forehead hits her knees right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

  
"How far is your place anyway? Not that I mind helping you out, but these shoes are uncomfortable. My car is parked right around the corner, would you be alright with me just driving you instead? If not, I understand, though I'd still want to change into something more comfortable first. Who'd imagine that these expensive things would just cause pain? Seriously..." The lamenting tone in his voice really sells it, on top of the way he was so open to being casual with her. He's just a normal person like her..!

  
"Oh, um, I'm a train ride and then a few blocks away. I think a car ride would be better for both of us. Again, thank you so much! You really don't have to do all of this."

  
"No more of this 'you don't have to' nonsense. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't. Simple as that. Now c'mon, I'm right over this way."

  
Rather than risk irritating him again, she keeps her mouth shut and follows close behind. That doesn't keep her from taking a few glances up at his face now and then, still completely starstruck and baffled by the random opportunity. The only times she'd ever seen him was in advertisements in magazines, so it was new and exciting to see him in person. He was just as beautiful as ever, which came as no big surprise. That's how he must've gotten his job, after all. There was a slight feeling of sadness to his expression, however. Something at the very edges of his face that made him look... tired? Stressed? It tugs at her heartstrings and makes her feel even more guilty about letting him do this for her, but he did say it was his choice. What a complex individual. Once he catches her eyes one of the times she tries to sneak a peek, he smiles again. It looked almost exactly like the one she first saw, to a slightly unsettling degree. Did he practice his smile that much? _Professionals are really in a league of their own_, she thinks.

  
He leads her around a corner into a large parking lot, almost completely deserted save for a few cars scattered about. The building it's connected to seems to be either run down or closed completely, she can't tell. It's nothing she had ever bothered to check out during her walks through the city, that much is for sure.

  
"My car is the silver one right up there. I'm gonna grab my shoes out of the trunk, the passenger side should be unlocked." He explains, taking a few large strides in front of her and placing her groceries down on his trunk. One last comforting smile is offered up to her as he reaches into his pocket, letting the muffled sound of his keys jingling fill up the silence of the abandoned parking lot. She smiles back slightly and goes on ahead, ready to get off her feet and relax for a few moments. One pull, two pulls...

  
"Um, I-I think it's locked! I can't get it open," she stammered, nervously looking between the now opened trunk and her door. She couldn't see him behind it, but she didn't think much of it.

  
"Huh? It should be fine. Try again." He replies back, sounding almost... amused? Excited - that's what it is. He's just as excited to her to be able to sit, she imagines. Another few unsuccessful tugs and she presses her face against the glass, looking around to see if the door was indeed locked. He probably just forgot! That's alright, she's happy to do some investigating on her own.

  
Unfortunately, it prevents her from seeing the shadow creeping up behind her before its too late.


	2. my permanent frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHH BEPBEPBEPBEPEP  
i actually wrote another chapter! truly, i'm amazed at myself. i'm really excited to get into the spicy bits, so hopefully i stay on this roll and maybe not take as much time between chapters. no promises!  
as always, thank you so much for taking an interest in this if you do. it means a lot to me that you're taking time out of your day to read something i was sure only i would like. all you problematic people out there, this is for you. ♥  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->
> 
> ❝𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾'𝗌 𝗇𝗈 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗄𝖾𝖾𝗉 𝖺𝗇 𝗈𝗉𝖾𝗇 𝖾𝗒𝖾, 𝖨 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝗆𝗂𝗌𝖾 𝖨'𝗆 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗒𝗈𝗎, 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗅𝖾𝗍 𝗆𝖾 𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗌𝖾 𝖺𝗋𝗆𝗌 𝗍𝗈𝗇𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍.❞

As Momo slumps into his arms and he can feel the energy drain from her head to her toes, Kei can't help but laugh. A laugh dripping with insanity and disbelief and the sheer pleasure of scratching that itch that he desperately needed. He couldn't even feel the weak scratches she left on the back of his hand; the tiny bit of resistance she put up before succumbing to the chloroform. He didn't want to damage her just yet, she was as pretty as a little porcelain doll. Needles, blunt force, and all things nasty were out of the question for now. He needed time to admire her beauty before it crumbles away in his hands, as all good things do. So, for a moment, he appreciates the weight of her limp form against his body until the risk of someone happening to drive by becomes too high. Into the back seat she goes, carefully placed down as if she decided to take a nap on a long trip.

  
Despite the imminent danger she was in, her face looked peaceful. The fear that shocked through her veins right before she passed out didn't do a thing to her visage, not even a single muscle in her eyebrows contorted in some twisted, ugly way. _Beautiful, beautiful, she's beautiful,_ he repeats on loop in his mind as he strokes as hand down her peach-colored cheek. Truly, she was perfect for him. If he was being rewarded like this, he must've been doing something right. Yet his fingers still curl into the meat of her face, gripping until he can feel her delicate skin threatening to give way underneath his nails.

  
This is temporary. Everything's temporary, especially his happiness. As if anything would be placed on this Earth to please _him_. She'll wake up and scream and cry and call him every name in the book and run around like a trapped animal until she ends up cracking her skull open on a wall. The thought makes his blood boil and he rips his hand away, harshly shutting the metal door behind him. They all act the same, he's a fool for getting his hopes up. He's going to punish her for daring to even look that angelic in his backseat. With brisk, harsh movements, he turns his engine over and takes off towards his home with the young girl none the wiser in the backseat.

  
He considers turning the radio on to distract himself from his racing thoughts, but ultimately decides it'll just be annoying noise. The sounds of the road underneath his tires are all he has to accompany his desires going wild until it's all stopped short by an incessant buzzing. His phone? No, it's in his pocket. Clouded eyes dart to the rear-view mirror, glancing at the girl still very much asleep. Idiot, **idiot.** Of course it'd be her phone, she was getting groceries. There's no way she's old enough to be out of school yet so it'd only be a matter of time before her parents wonder where she is. The predator's mind quickly goes to work at devising an excuse for her to use that wouldn't make him look immediately suspicious. The traffic couldn't be going any slower either, every driver around him seemingly taunting him and his plight. If he dared to look, they'd all be smiling knowingly at him without a doubt.

  
It feels like an eternity once he finally pulls into his driveway, cutting the engine almost as soon as his foot touches the brakes. Slowly, he eases his head down to rest his forehead against the wheel, hands still on either side. His breathing is shallow and rapid, heart ready to beat straight out of his chest. This is it. He's finally bringing a girl inside of his home to do anything his heart desires to. The deep fear and exhilaration of it all has sweat rolling down his temples, off of his chin, and into his lap. It feels as if he's chained down where he sits and like he could run a mile simultaneously. Sitting up abruptly, he looks over his seat at Momo once more. A little jostled around from his aggressive driving but otherwise left in the same place he put her. That same infatuation from before grabs ahold of his heart, squeezing it until he has to force himself to look away.

  
With no extra time to spare, he hurries out of his side and over to the backdoor to pull her out. Her shoulders are tugged on first until he can reach enough of her to scoop her into a princess carry, almost as if they were a newly married couple on their honeymoon. He had half a mind to simply kick down the front door before realizing how irrational and expensive that would be. Instead, he carefully balances her against his chest and knee, using a few fingers to fish his keys out of the pocket they were hastily shoved into. He's a few strides away by the time the door finally comes to a close behind him, not wasting a second in getting her down into his basement where she belongs. It feels like all the times he's daydreamed about it - as if he weren't even really there. As if she were just another interchangeable face that ends up bloodied and unrecognizable by the end. The feeling of her weight in his arms is the only thing that's subtly reminding him that his dreams are indeed coming true.

  
He doesn't need the light to know where everything is; descending into the darkness for somewhere around the hundredth time for him and the first for her. Maybe it'd be her last. Before his eyes even adjust to the darkness, he's stepped over to the closest corner where a pair of shackles are chained to the wall. All done by his hand, of course, he could only dream of being so lucky as to inherit the house of a serial killer. It was hard to explain to his manager why his palms had become so calloused overnight, but a poorly-constructed lie about gardening seemed to do the trick. With surprising care, he sets her down on the cold floor and makes sure her restraints are secured tightly around her wrists. Feeling her blindly like this, it's apparent just how tiny she is. He can fit his middle finger and thumb around her wrists with ease and the impulse bubbling up to simply snap her arms right there is enough to make him have to step away.

  
Closing his eyes for no reason other than the calming sensation it provides, he takes a deep breath in and shakily lets it out. Even with her safe in his trap, there's still work to be done. He lowers himself down to her level and rifles through the pockets of her sweater, quickly finding her cell phone and taking it for himself. Just as he suspected, a text from 'Mama ♥' shows up on her home screen.

  
_Are you lost? You've been out for a long time. Please hurry home soon._

  
Prepared to interrogate her for her password, he's surprised to find that she doesn't have any sort of code to keep anyone out of her phone. Between her blind trust in him to take her home and this... she truly must be a simple girl, he thinks. His heart is beating hard in his chest as he clumsily types on her tiny keyboard, all while a wide grin spreads across his face.

  
_I'm sorry, but I found this phone on the subway, I'll be turning it in to the police in the morning. I'm sure your daughter is with friends._

  
Laughter comes from somewhere in the dark room, filling his ears until he can't hear the pounding of his heart any longer. This is seriously happening, he realizes. Months of planning and imagining and carefully watching all the girls that walk by have paid off! Locking her phone with a satisfying click, he stands up and fetches a chair, still chuckling to himself. He pulls the string to a weak lightbulb hanging from the ceiling before dragging the chair over to his sleeping beauty, looking over her oh-so fondly. He wants to watch every single moment of her waking up and realizing the dire situation she was in. And he didn't want to miss a thing.

  
For now, however, he's content with analyzing her thoroughly in the most serene state she'll be in for a while. Crumpled up on the floor like this, she looks much smaller than she did standing up. She couldn't have been taller than five feet, perhaps just short of it. Long hair comes in waves down over her shoulders, reaching all the way to the middle of her back and just over the subtle curve of her chest. A small section of it is tied up in a side-ponytail, something he'd seen a lot from pop idols recently. She must be up on the latest trends if that's the case. While messy now, her bangs were parted on the left side of her forehead, with two thick sections coming down to frame either side of her face. She's slim, almost concerningly so, with just a bit of fat remaining on her cheeks. The one thing he remembered, however, was her eyes. Big, astonishingly so, and a shade of brown he'd never seen before. They were bright and shiny as if the sun itself allowed her to borrow some of its rays. Something that beautiful had to be captured and kept safe from the rest of the world, lest it is tarnished by someone else. That's right, he was doing her a favor! She should be thankful he's keeping her intact when countless other men would do much worse to her in a heartbeat.

  
At the end of the day, he'll make sure her face is unscathed. The rest of her, well... He can't say for sure.


End file.
